Você deveria ser meu
by Mariieh
Summary: Quando você vai notar que pertence a mim?


Inveja. Era o que eu sentia pela Rachel, pura inveja. Por que ela sempre teve o garoto? Ela nunca soube respeitá-lo, enquanto eu somente ficava no corredor olhando o romance deles. Ele fez tudo por ela, saiu até de seu precioso coral e ela fez pouco caso com um vídeo onde tinha a suposta idéia de que havia três caras brigando por ela. Que idiota.

Agora ele voltou; eu o vi desde o momento, o vi andando em direção ao auditório e o segui; eles estavam tão concentrados que nem notaram a minha presença. Tudo o que eu queria era gritar "JESSIE, VOCÊ PERTENCE A MIM!"

O tapa... Aquele tapa não foi só porque eu perdi a coroa - afinal era uma coroa de plástico, podia comprar uma igual em qualquer outra loja -, mas descontei toda a raiva que tenho pela Rachel nele. Eu sou mais bonita que ela, por que ela tem o garoto?

Estava sentada no auditório, pensando em tudo, principalmente nele.

- Quinn, matando aula do Mr. Schue?

Era ele. Meu coração palpitava velozmente.

- Jessie, você por aqui?

- Sim, vim fazer uma surpresa para a Rachel. - respondeu ele sorrindo.

Cada dia que passa sinto mais raiva dela.

- Quinnie, me ajuda em uma coisa? - perguntou Jessie, me tirando dos devaneios incontroláveis.

- Claro, no que? - Ele tinha me chamado de Quinnie. Ai meu Deus!

- No presente de aniversário da Rachel, o aniversário dela está próximo.

Merda, merda, merda.

- Acho que isso é mais o estilo do Kurt. - Argumentei secamente.

Jessie fez uma carinha tão fofa, aquelas de cachorrinho que acabou de cair do caminhão de mudança, sabe?

- Aaaah, mas eu queria sua ajuda!

- Tente um suéter. - Não resisti!

- Obrigado! - Retrucou ele, sorrindo lidamente, ai ai...

Respondi um "de nada" a ele. Ficamos conversando até a hora que o sinal bateu. Me levantei rapidamente e falei já indo embora:

- Tenho que ir, tchau.

- Tchau, foi ótimo te ver! - Respondeu Jessie.

- O mesmo para você.

Fui andando e senti algo. No que me dei conta, ele estava segurando meu braço e me puxou. Ficamos a poucos centímetros um do outro.E ele me beijou.

Jessie virou meu melhor amigo. Ele me contava seus sonhos,segredos,me dava conselhos e por menos que eu gostasse falava da Rachel.

Um dia enquanto estava triste, fui para o auditório e comecei a cantar:

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset, she's going off about_

_Something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor_

_Like I do_

_(Você está ao telefone com sua namorada_

_Ela está brava, discutindo_

_Por causa de algo que você disse_

_Ela não entende seu humor_

_Como eu entendo)_

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music_

_She doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story_

_Like I do_

_(Estou no meu quarto_

_é uma típica noite de terça-feira_

_Estou ouvindo o tipo de música_

_que ela não gosta_

_Ela nunca vai saber sua história_

_Como eu sei)_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_(Mas ela usa saias curtas, eu uso camisetas_

_Ela é capitã de lideres de torcida, eu estou nas arquibancadas_

_Sonhando com o dia que você irá acordar e achar_

_Que o que você estava procurando esteve bem aqui todo_

_tempo) _

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see me_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me._

_(Se você pudesse ver_

_Que eu sou a única_

_Que te entende_

_Que te teve aqui por todo esse tempo_

_Então por que não pode ver_

_Você pertence a mim_

_Você pertence a mim)_

_Walking the streets_

_With you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_(Andando pelas ruas_

_Com o seu jeans desgastado_

_Eu não consigo evitar pensar que é assim que deve ser_

_Rindo em um banco do parque, pensando em mim mesmo_

_Ei, não é tão fácil?) _

_And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while_

_Since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey what are you doing with a girl like that_

_(E você tem um sorriso_

_Que eu poderia acender essa cidade inteira_

_Eu não tenho visto ele desde o instante_

_Que ela te deixou pra baixo_

_você diz que está bem_

_Eu te conheço melhor que ela_

_Ei, o que você vai fazer com uma garota dessa?)_

_But she wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain_

_I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_(Mas ela usa salto alto_

_Eu uso tênis_

_Ela é capitã de líderes de torcida,_

_Eu estou na arquibancada_

_Sonhando com o dia_

_Que você irá acordar e descobrir_

_O que você estava procurando_

_Esteve bem aqui todo o tempo) _

_If you could see that I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you_

_See, you belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time_

_How could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me._

_(Se você pudesse ver_

_Que eu sou a única_

_Que te entende_

_Que te teve aqui por todo esse tempo_

_Então por que você não pode_

_Ver que você pertence a mim_

_Parado e esperando na porta dos fundos_

_Esse tempo todo_

_Como você pode não saber_

_Você pertence a mim_

_Você pertence a mim) _

_Oh, I remember you_

_Driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me_

_(Ah, eu lembro_

_Você dirigindo até minha casa_

_No meio da noite_

_Eu sou a única que te faz rir_

_Quando você está quase chorando_

_Eu sou a única que sei suas músicas favoritas_

_E você me conta sobre seus sonhos_

_Pense que eu sei aonde você pertence_

_Pense que eu sei que é a mim)_

_Can't you see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

_(Você não pode ver_

_Que eu sou a única_

_Que te entende_

_Que esteve aqui por todo esse tempo_

_Então por que você não consegue ver?_

_Você pertence a mim.) _

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought_

_Just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_(Você pertece a mim_

_Você já pensou_

_Que talvez_

_Você pertence a mim_

_Você pertence a mim)_

_-_Você pertence a mim Jessie – Sussurrei

-Ora, ora. Quer dizer que Quinn Fabray esta apaixonada por Jessie St James –Santana,ela tinha escutado tudo.

–A Manchete do dia. Ninguém vai acreditar...Mas todos acreditam em mim!-Os olhos brilhavam

-O que você quer para não contar há ninguém? - Perguntei

-Você vai sair do clube do coral. - Ameaçou a morena,com veneno escorrendo de seus lábios

-Vai Cagar Santana. -Xinguei

-Ei Pessoal!Quinn Fabray gosta do Jessie!- Ela gritou

-Okey, mas você me paga garota.

-Sabe o que dizem quem rir por ultimo rir melhor.

Na Sala do Coral

-Pessoal. Estou deixando o New Directions – Santana deu um sorriso malicioso

-Quinnie; o New Directions não será o mesmo sem você. –Jesse caminhou até minha direção e fez aquele olhar.

-Não posso mais ficar. Não aqui. –Tentei sair, mas senti segurando minha mão

-Por quê?Você mesma me disse que ama o coral? – Por que ele não deixa sair?

-Por que eu te amo e não agüento mais te ver com a Rachel. - Saiu,foi como aliviar um peso das minhas costas

-Eu também te amo, desde o primeiro momento que te vi. – E ele me beijou.

Sabe o que dizem no final o Príncipe fica com a Princesa.


End file.
